millenialsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jacksepticeye
Seán William McLoughlin, born February 7, 1990, known by his online pseudonym as Jacksepticeye or just simply as Jack, is an Irish YouTuber who creates videos on video games, sketches and occasional vlogs. He previously resided in Athlone, Ireland, and now currently resides in Brighton, England. He previously proclaimed himself to be the "most energetic video game commentator on YouTube". He currently has 23 million subscribers, 11 billion+ views, and 4k videos as of November 2019. Personal life McLoughlin was born on 7 February 1990, in County Offaly, Ireland. His mother is Florrie McLoughlin (born 1969) and is Roman Catholic. He is the youngest of five siblings, having two older sisters, Allison and Susan, and two older brothers, Malcolm and Simon. He was the former drummer of an indie heavy-metal band named Raised to the Ground. In the late 2000's, he graduated High School. In the early 2010's, McLoughlin dropped out of college after two years whilst studying Music Technology in Limerick, Ireland. He finished college the second time around fall 2014, the same year that his channel reached 1 million subscribers. Between 2013 and 2014, Jack had a Korean girlfriend. He started dating Danish YouTuber Wiishu in July 2015 and she previously lived with him; the pair split up in August 2018 after three years. In December 2018, he began dating Dutch YouTuber Gab Smolders. Origin of his name In Ireland, "Jack" is a common nickname for the name "Sean", and both his mother and friends called him this. His friends started calling him "Jacksepticeye" after a football accident where he received an eye laceration from a friend's glasses. According to him, the wound bled for quite some time and became infected after a few weeks, hence the name "Jacksepticeye". Channel Jack created his YouTube channel on February 24th 2007, although he didn't start making his own videos until November 2012, his very first upload being a Metal Gear Solid 4 impression on Solid Snake. According to Jack in a 2017 video, he originally wanted the channel to be dedicated to impressions. Whilst playing Battlefield 3, Jack searched for tips online and came across LevelCapGaming. Jack was also a fanboy of Markiplier and PewDiePie, becoming part of his inspiration to start his own channel. Lacking friendships and living in a remote area, he turned to YouTube so he could create an online community, despite being pressed for time to make videos since he was also studying for exams in college. In September 2013, he entered PewDiePie's shout out competition and was one of several channels who won, where he went from 2,000 to 15,000 subscribers and pounced upon the opportunity to improve. Mark noticed Jack by writing on Twitter that he had entertaining videos, resulting in their first ever collaboration being "Gmod Sandbox w/ Markiplier | DON'T WORRY....WE'RE SCIENTISTS." From 2012 until 2014 Jack lived beside his parents in a cabin, resulting in issues with his internet affecting his uploads. He had to use a camera as his microphone and attempted to hide his Irish accent by pretending to be American for fear of being made fun of. In 2014, he moved to an apartment in Athlone for better internet access. He graduated from college that same year and earned a degree in hotel management. In 2016, Jack hired Robin as an editor. For the first time in five years in October 2017, there were no scheduled uploads for a week due to Jack touring with the Game Grumps. Jack kick started 2018 with his motto, Positive Mental Attitude ('PMA' for short), which turned into a merchandise line released in August 2018. Between July and October 2018 he moved to Los Angeles for an extended break. From July 20th, 2018, he has decreased his uploads from two per day to one per day, occasionally resuming his former schedule. While Jack's main focus is on game plays of a variety of different genres, from indie to horror to upcoming releases, he occasionally does vlogs and sketch comedy. He is known for his bouncy and caring personality, but tones down to seriousness when something needs to be talked about. He has shown his appreciation for his fanbase multiple times, such as making a subscriber milestone video thanking them. Opportunities As Jack got more well known for his videos, he earned various opportunities worldwide, such as attending Indy Pop Con in 2015, Insomnia 62 in December 2015 in the UK and PAX East and PAX West every year in America. He dyed his hair green alongside Markiplier in September 2015 for charity. In July 2017, he co-hosted the D23 Expo Level Up! panel in California alongside YouTuber Strawburry17. Jack was a special guest and antagonist for Scare PewDiePie: Season 2, which was eventually cancelled due to Felix making unintended jokes. In October 2017, he and the Game Grumps toured Europe for Ready Player 3. In March 2018 until November 2018, Jack embarked on his very first solo tour How Did We Get Here?. He was interviewed on The Late Late Show in Ireland on February 23rd, 2018. In May 2018, Jack uploaded a video of him playing Deadpool with Ryan Reynolds. Over the course of 2018/19, Jack and his fans have raised over $2.2 million for charity. In October 2018 he unveiled his and Mark's own clothing brand Cloak. In November 2018, he interviewed Aquaman actor Jason Momoa and on December 6th, 2018, he presented an award for Best Narrative at the Video Game Awards 2018. Quotes See also Quotes *"Top of the morning to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome (back) to [game name!]" (current intro) *"Hello! All you beautiful people out there, my name is Jacksepticeye." (old intro) *"Hey hey guys, what is going on? I am back for another [game name]." (first intro) *"Well that does it for this episode of name!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And, high fives all round! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro) *"SCREW YOU BILLY!!!" (When Billy dies, gets injured, or Billy kills him; At random times when Billy is seen) *"Speeeed is keeeey!" (in Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount, and Skate 3 and in games where speed is related.) *"Oh hi Eunice... I LOVE YOU" (in Bully, whenever the female character Eunice passes by.) *"Calm your tits [character name!]" (whenever someone is in a panic, even if they are male.) *"GO BILLY, GO GO GO!!!" (when he does a level needing speed in Happy Wheels) *"It's too far!" (when he fails at a spikefall in Happy Wheels.) *"NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!" (When he uses the "Sasquatch" monster truck in Turbo Dismount) *"OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING!" (When he uses the Pink Lightning tricycle in Turbo Dismount) *"YOLO B*TCHES!" (When he does something reckless) *"Blasphemy, of the highest order!" (When he makes a mistake) *"LIKE A BOSS!" (when he gets a difficult thing done). *"Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision). *"When in doubt, Segway Steve!" (When he is doing a spikefall with Segway Steve in Happy Wheels). *"LOOK AWAY CHILDREN! (Covers cam)" (When he sees something that is inappropriate for kids). *"GOOO JACKY BOY!" (When he starts a level with Mr. Dismount in Turbo Dismount). *"Flips for days!" (When Jack sees a character (in any game) doing flips). *"FUCKA YOU, GAME!" (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game). *"I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game). *"And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" (in Happy Wheels, when using either Pogo Pete or Segway Steve). *"FUCK IT!" (When he fails at something). *"Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he created something he labels as beautiful/majestic). *"Hey Ma!... Ma!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...!" (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game). *"TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!/TWISTY FRESH NIPPLES!" (When he is excited about something). *"BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (When something mentions balls or anything involving balls, as in circles.) *"Limber, loose, rubber goose!" (In Happy Wheels in levels that involve a lot of movement.) *"Slinkey dink!" (When he does a Slinkey-like motion in any game.) *"+1 BICEPS" (whenever strength is involved.) *" 'TICKY BOMB! " (When he played GTA V and throws Sticky bombs.) *"You SACK O' TITS!" (In Happy Wheels and Turbo Dismount whenever his character fails at something.) *"BOOPER DOOPER!" (Spoken randomly) *"YOU DON'T NEED LEGS!" (When a game character loses their legs.) *"A-Shimmy Shammy" (In Super Mario Maker when climbing up a vines.) *"I'M TRIPPING BALLS!!" (When a weird effect happens on screen.) *"A-WHOOSHI WHOOSH" (Said randomly) *"OFF ROADING B****ES!" (Whenever he's in a vehicle and off the road.) *"GLORY TO ARSTOTZKA! GREATEST COUNTRY!" (Randomly while playing Papers, Please.) *"DETAINED!" (Usually when Jack detained the citizens/foreigners in Papers, Please.) *"CHRIST ON A BIKE!" (When something exciting or scary happens.) *"Glory Greatest!" (When Jack is playing a city/kingdom building game and referring to said city/kingdom.) *"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." (From Detroit: Become Human) *"Positive Mental Attitude/PMA" (2018/19 motto) *"LAUGH!" (often spoken in random intervals during Jacksepticeye's Funniest Home Videos) Trivia *Jack is currently the 86th most subscribed channel on YouTube as of 2019. *He stated in his first Unravel video that he liked to climb trees as a child. *Jack referred to himself as the last remaining Bossatronian from the planet Bossatronia (2014 cringe as referred by Jack in his first January 1, 2018 upload.) *He does various series on games, with each episode of a particular series spaced out between two or four days from each other. There are some instances however, where he will stop playing for a few months and return. *One of several non video game series he previously did was Reading Your Comments, where he responded to people's comments on YouTube, Twitter and Tumblr. *Jack stated in his FNAF World video that Withered Bonnie is his favorite animatronic from Five Nights at Freddy's. *Jack's least favorite video game is Alien: Colonial Marines. *Jack used to have sleep paralysis frequently when he was young. *In Reading Your Comments #48, Jack revealed that his current intro was inspired by a Friends episode. After watching Monica impersonate an Irishman and wearing a flat cap, he was inspired to do the same and has done so ever since. *In Reading Your Comments #95, Jack revealed that he's ticklish. *Jack's flat cap originally belonged to his mother, which he has worn himself from 2013 until early 2017. He did not wear it during Reading Comments and Vlogs. He has stopped wearing it since, wearing beanies or snapback caps instead. *Jack played the part of 'Shawn Flynn' in a recording on the third chapter of Bendy And The Ink Machine. **He also voiced his own characters in the games PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist, Pinstripe, Monster Prom and Vacation Simulator. **He has expressed interest at becoming a voice actor. *Jack has stated that his three favorite games of all time are Shadow of the Colossus, BloodBorne and Dark Souls. *He has acrophobia (fear of heights). *Jack occasionally suffers from tinnitus, a ringing sound in the ears. He explained that he might have gotten it when he refused to wear ear protection when he played drums in his teens. *In 2017, Jack voice acted in Asdf movie 10 as a character filming a suicidal man. He explained in a 2018 charity livestream that he was asked by Tomska to do so. *Jack appeared in YouTube Rewind 2016 appearing to be playing a game. He did not appear in YouTube Rewind 2017, however; this was because he declined the offer to take part. *In a color blind test video, Jack received the diagnosis that he has mild protan, a condition affecting the red-green parts of his eyesight. He mentioned in an Undertale episode that he may be color blind. *Jack first implemented his face cam in 'Amnesia the Dark Descent - WATER ASSHOLE - Walkthrough Part 3 Gameplay/Commentary/Facecam.' *His favorite anime is One Punch Man, second favorite being Full Metal Alchemist. *He adores anything associated with video games, from design to soundtrack to animation. This shows when he often goes into tangents within that video. *He is 176 cm (5 feet 8 inches) in height. *He has appeared as a guest on a few YouTuber podcasts, including PewDiePie's BroKen Podcast (21:52) and H3 Podcast. *He has stated in his Coloring Pixels video that he may be allergic to cats. *Jack's favorite Pokemon is Charizard. *Jack is 62% Irish, 34% British ad 4% other in Ethnicity as determined in HOW IRISH IS JACKSEPTICYE?